wolves_of_yellowstonefandomcom-20200213-history
Flash
Flash is strong-willed and a decisive male making him a good leader. When ever nessisary he will take the role of leading very seriously but respects his hierachy and will rarly challenge a wolf considering that seems to be quite happy with his current ranking. Agates '''Flash '''was born into the Agates Pack in 2007 in the month of May. His mother was, Rio the beta female who was permitted to have pups once she mated with the beta male, Tuffy. Flash had three siblings, Bolt, Beam, and Lightning. Flash and his siblings had issues in the den where his mother, not being alpha female, had limited food sorce since the alpha female was also carring a litter during that time period. His mother had a limited milk supply and was unable to give the pups the amount of nutrients they needed. For this issue Flashes brother, Lightning lost his life and his sister Beam got very underfed and never really gained that size back, remaining a small wolf. Once the pups left the den they were taken pretty well taken care of and all of them survived and made it to the age of one. The pack was doing well and sustaining a healthy food supply for the pack up untill September when the pack was on a hunt and was ambushed by three lone males infected with the rabies infection, several of the pack members were bitten which promoted the disease to spread even more. Luckily Flash, Bolt, and Beam managed to get out in time but sadly their mother and father did not nor did the alpha pair. Loner Flash and his two siblings remained in a group up until early 2008 when Flash got seperated from his two siblings. Beam and Bolt found their way and joined the Oxbow Pack, while Flash remained wandering and surviving off small animals and fed on carcasses. In November of 2008 he went roving at a wildpack and was able to get near some females. Yet due to his unexpierced age he had little idea what he was doing and was caught by the alpha and beta male. The two mature and larger males and pinned him and attacked flash. After wimpering and striving to get free he eventually did but suffered from some very serious injuries to his stomach and back. He slowly made his way towards the Druids Pack territory, due to his serious injuries the alpha male, Zero allowed him to stay. Druids Pack Soon after Flash joined the pack the alpha male, Zero left and joined a new pack after there were no longer any unrealated females to him. Flash was the only non related male and assumed the dominant role once his wounds had mended themsleves more. The alpha female, Asteria drowned in the river and left the alpha female hierachy open. Houston, Asteria's sister took dominance next to Flash and they later mated that year, in spring Houston gave birth to only one pup, Shade. The following year they mated again and produced four pups: Echo, Cloud, Sky, Sun, Sky pasted away before leaving the den. Again the pair mated in 2011 and produced Amber and Pitch, they both made it out of the den but pitch was predated before he could mature enough. For the last time Flash and Houston mated again in 2012 and produced three pups, but the pack splintered before the pups could leave the den. The pups were unable to survive and all died. Flash and Houston led the Splintered half but sadly before the pack could rejoin, Flash lost his mate and half the members that were in the pack. When the pack did rejoin in 2013, the main half was led by a younger male named, Zeyphyr. After the two fought for many long proclaimed minutes, Flash submitted to the male and Zeyphyr took over the lead role next to the female he had led the main half with, Halibel. Those two continued to lead for the two following years. Flash is starting to show the many years he has had and is beginning to slow down yet he still ranks as a high subordinate. Category:Past Alpha male Category:Past Alpha Wolves Category:Male Wolves Category:Role Play Characters Category:Agates Wolves Category:Druids Wolves Category:Available Wolves Category:Biographies